tinyvillageuncutfandomcom-20200214-history
Sounds and Music in Tiny Village
There are many sounds that can be heard in a village full of industrious prehistoric workers and herds of dinosaurs. Do you know all the sounds? If you always play your game with Mute feature ON, then you are missing out on the joyous cacophany of a busy workaday village. Here is a page to collect all the sounds, and review when and under what conditions they can be heard. 1. Tiny Village Background Music Of course the most important sound is the bright and fun musical background track, that can be heard at all times unless the sound is muted. The original 58 second MP3 has been converted to the OGG format appropriate for a wiki page using iSkysoft. You can now listen to this uplifting and charming masterpiece, even without opening your game! Just click the play button to hear it. 2. Cash Register Collection Sound No doubt the most frequent and by far the most beloved or annoying sound, is the joyous ringing of the village cash register every time you press those gold coin collection icons to gather up the taxes from all the busy workers and dinos. Collecting completed store recipes or crystals from crystal producers will also trigger this sound. The original file is in wav format, but was converted to OGG for this wiki page by yours truly. This sound will be repeated in a seemingly endless chattering chain each time you use Topsy to help gather your coins and taxes. 3. Dino Level Up Sound This is the sound that is played for example when your dino reaches a new level. 4. Goal Complete Sound This is the delightful sound heard each time you complete a goal, such as the challenges in the weekly themes. Sometimes this sound even signals the delivery of a few crystals for your village! 5. Construction Sound This is the construction sound heard each time you buy a building or decoration and it begins building. It sounds just like a carpenter with a handsaw cutting a piece of lumber. 6. House Tap or Door Knocking Sound This is the sound heard when you tap on a house with villagers inside. It sounds just someone knocking on your door. Both of my cats freak out when they here this sound, as they are sure someone is at our door! Tech Alert: '''For some reason, '''iSkysoft would not load two of the wav files, including the above door tapping sound file. Solution - downloaded an alternate converter named MediaHuman Audio Converter and it worked on both of the problem files with no difficulties. Go figure! 7. Food Picking Sound This sound is meant to evoke a ripe fruit being picked from the plant at harvest. It is also triggered in many other situations which we will add here later. Can you think of some situations when this sound is heard? If so, please report in the comments below - and your valuable info will be added. 8. Idol Tap Sound This sound is called Idol-Tap, and I am not quite sure when it is heard. Will report back later. Do you know? If so, please help. 9. Cancel Sound This dreaded sound is heard when something has gone wrong! Perhaps you have tried to buy an item but do not have enough gold coins. Many different error situations will trigger this alert sound. 10. Hurry Tap Sound This odd sound is sometimes heard when you hurry finish a construction or building. 11. Click-Tap Sound This sound is triggered when some stores are opened. 12. Mystical Magic Rock Sound This beautiful sound evokes angels singing in heaven. Just tap the magic rock! 13. Shop Door Sound This sound is produced every time you tap on an idle store to set a recipe or to check on a recipe in progress. It really sounds more like one of those old-fashioned bells that sat on the counter at some hotels, so you could get assistance. If you are a proud owner of a Scooterville, you will hear a parade of these sounds as you set up each store for another production run of Scooters. This sound can be "seen" in your game files as it is not part of the APK distribution. 14. Place Item Sound This sound is produced when you use the move button to rearrange your village. It sounds each time an item is placed in a new location. This sound can be "seen" in your game files as it is not part of the APK distribution. It is a CAF file, or Core Audio Format container. 15. Village Level Up Sound This wav sound is produced when your village earns enough XP to graduate to a higher level. It is quite different than the dino level-up sound. Topsy's Cute Sounds In addition to the above sound files, there were four new sound clips introduced with Topsy, the ceratopsian pet who is so helpful at collecting coins. Each clip was apparently recorded by a TinyCO dino-whisperer. Clips 1 and 3 are quite similar, as are clips 2 and 4. Bingo Sounds There are two sound clips unique to Bingo. Both appear on my gadget as .caf files, a unique Apple 'C'ore 'A'udio 'F'ormat which you can learn more about here. The first clip is played for winning a Bingo regular win, the second for winning the bingo Grand Prize. These CAF files were converted to OGG using the same software as above.